Verdades Universais
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Várias verdades universais para vários Slytherins: Pansy, Draco, Astoria, Blaise, Bellatrix, Regulus, Narcissa, Tom, Daphne, Theodore, Severus, Salazar. Gen-drabble collection
1. Verdade Universal nº1

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_**N/A:** Esta é uma colecção de drabbles, que também são gen, sobre alguns Slytherins. Optei por atribuir uma "verdade universal" a cada personagem. Começa com a Pansy, porque foi a que terminei primeiro x). Espero que gostem e, se acharem que vale/não vale a pena, sintam-se à vontade para comentar.

* * *

**Verdade Universal nº1 **– _Quem não arrisca, não petisca_

Todos sabiam que Pansy Parkinson nutria um profundo afecto por Draco Malfoy. O que quase ninguém sabia era que ela também sustentava um_ sincero_ amor pelo dono desse nome. Mais do que a pureza do seu sangue, mais do que a nobreza da sua linhagem, ela amava a pessoa que se escondia por detrás de tudo isso.

Não é, pois, de admirar que, mesmo quando a família Malfoy caiu na desgraça, ela tenha continuado a rondar o jovem, esperando que ele se rendesse, por fim, ao seu amor. E tê-lo-ia conseguido, se Astoria Greengrasse não tivesse atacado primeiro.


	2. Verdade Universal nº2

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº2** – _As aparências iludem_

Tanto os amigos como os inimigos concordavam numa coisa: Draco Malfoy orgulhava-se da antiguidade do seu sangue. Era notório no modo como exibia o emblema verde e prateado do seu manto, ou na pontinha de vaidade que sobressaía da sua voz.

Contudo, houve uma altura em que ele desejou ardentemente não ser um Malfoy, não ser um Slytherin, não ter uma caveira tatuada no braço. E, então, amaldiçoou o sangue que lhe corria nas veias; quase implorou para que este fosse tão sujo como o de Hermione Granger.

Quem diria que ele alguma vez iria cobiçar algo que lhe pertencesse, logo a ela.

* * *

**N/A: **Para a Francisca, tal como prometi, por tudo.


	3. Verdade Universal nº3

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº3 – **_Há sempre uma primeira vez_

Astoria Greengrass nunca tinha demonstrado interesse pelas tradições familiares. De facto, desprezava as histórias de casamentos arranjados, não suportava ouvir discursos sobre o grau de pureza do seu sangue, _odiava_ quando a irmã fazia referências àquilo que ela apelidava de _bons partidos_.

Até que o seu olhar recaiu sobre Draco Malfoy e não mais se afastou.

Nessa altura, soube que ele teria de ser seu, independentemente do que tivesse de fazer para o conseguir. Foi então que recorreu a tudo o aquilo que antes tanto desprezara e odiara… e conseguiu aquilo que verdadeiramente queria: ele.

* * *

**N/A: **Para todos aqueles que lêem a fic e deixam comentários (L).


	4. Verdade Universal nº4

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº4 – **_Quem vê caras não vê corações_

Toda a gente sabia que os sete maridos da mãe de Blaise Zabini tinham morrido misteriosamente. Contudo, nada mais se sabia sobre ele. Ninguém sabia qual era a sua cor preferida, o que fazia quando estava só, ou que género de livros gostava de ler – se é que Blaise tinha algum tipo de preferências.

Verdade seja dita: nunca ninguém sequer tentou saber algo sobre ele. O seu aspecto reservado e altivo dissuadia qualquer um. Mas, secretamente, ele desejava que alguém tivesse a capacidade de olhar para os seus olhos e conseguir ler a sua alma, nem que fosse uma única vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Para a Lyra, porque ela também gosta do Blaise.


	5. Verdade Universal nº5

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

**Verdade Universal nº5 – **_A justiça tarda, mas vem sempre_

Azkaban não fora para ela mais do que um teste. Um teste que ela superou, mesmo que isso lhe tenha custado a pouca sanidade mental que ela anteriormente tivera. A verdade é que Bellatrix Lestrange nunca fora como as outras feiticeiras… a maldade corria-lhe nas veias, a sede de sangue secava-lhe a garganta, a perversidade da sua mente fazia-a sonhar com feixes de luz verde.

E os seus sonhos acabariam por se virar contra ela… no dia em que Molly Weasley decidiu que estava na altura de fazer justiça. Com um feixe de luz verde.

* * *

**N/a: **Eu pensei em terminar a colecção com a drabble anterior, mas, depois, deu-me um surto e escrevi mais quatro. Espero que gostem... e aviso que a próxima - Regulus Black - está para muito breve. É das minhas favoritas, mas eu sou suspeita para falar.

Anyway, fic para todos os que lêem VU. Um enorme obrigada por acompanharem.


	6. Verdade Universal nº6

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº6 – **_Mais vale tarde do que nunca_

Durante muitos anos, pensara que o Chapéu se enganara redondamente.

"Há algo de Gryffindor em ti, Regulus Black. Talvez seja esse o teu destino."

A imagem do seu irmão Sirius surgiu na sua mente.

"Não!"

Quase podia jurar que ouvira um suspiro escapar-se do tecido que lhe cobria a cabeça.

"Seja, então… SLYTHERIN!"

A vida era uma grande ironia, não era? Só entendeu aquelas palavras no momento em que centenas de braços mortos o arrastavam para as profundezas do lago da caverna. Só depois de ter sacrificado a sua vida para tentar salvar a dos outros.

* * *

**N/a: **Acho que virei fã do Regulus x). Espero que também tenham gostado o/

Para quem nunca a vai ler .


	7. Verdade Universal nº7

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_**Verdade Universal nº7 – **_O amor dá-nos forças_

Narcissa Malfoy sabia que a queda de Voldemort tinha sido provocada por um feitiço que Lilly Potter lançara para proteger o filho, aquando da sua morte. Contudo, nunca fora capaz de compreender como é que tal tinha sido possível…

… Até se ver forçada a mentir ao seu senhor, colocando a sua vida em risco, para salvar a sua própria família. E, então, ela perceber que Harry Potter, à semelhança do seu filho, fora salvo pela arma mais poderosa do mundo: o amor de mãe.

* * *

**N/a: **Mais uma drabble, espero que tenham gostado!

Queria agradecer a todos os que têm acompanhado, comentado e favoritado a fic :D. E, já agora, aproveito para dizer que vou tentar atender aos vossos pedidos, embora possa demorar um pouco, porque agora começa uma fase académica complicada.

Até ao próximo...


	8. Verdade Universal nº8

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº8 – **_Quem tudo quer, tudo perde_

Tom Riddle sempre quisera o que não podia ter. No orfanato, costumava roubar os brinquedos das outras crianças, porque não conseguia obter o seu afecto.

Lord Voldemort sempre quisera ter o que os outros não tinham. Em Hogwarts, esforçava-se para saber sempre mais, para que todos reconhecessem que ele fora o aluno mais brilhante de sempre.

Ele, Tom e Voldemort, também quisera ir mais longe do que qualquer humano e tornar-se imortal. Quisera isso e quereria muito mais, no futuro.

E, num único instante, tudo isso se eclipsou, juntamente com a luz que abandonava o seu olhar.

* * *

**N/a: **Mais uma drabble postada, espero que gostem (e comentem, se acharem que vale a pena). Mais uma vez, obrigada a quem tem acompanhado ^^

A próxima drabble (sim, isto ainda não acabou) pode demorar um pouco mais, porque eu vou ter testes, intermédios e exames e etc. x)

:*


	9. Verdade Universal nº9

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº9 – **_A sorte não sorri a todos_

Sempre pensara que tinha tudo: beleza, estatuto social, riqueza, bom gosto e uma voz encantadora. Era a primogénita, a preferida do seu pai, a menina da mamã. Conhecia todos aqueles que valia a pena conhecer, era amiga de membros de algumas das mais antigas e influentes famílias de feiticeiros, era razoavelmente popular.

E, contudo, nada disso impediu que Malfoy escolhesse a sua irmã mais nova, tão sem graça e indigna de tamanha honra. Fora, apenas, um golpe de sorte – algo que Daphne Greengrass nunca mais teria.

* * *

**N/a: **Para quem pediu ^^


	10. Verdade Universal nº10

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_

**Verdade Universal nº10 – **_Mais vale sozinho do que mal acompanhado_

Theodore Nott nunca fora como os restantes Slytherins. Verdade seja dita, também nunca manifestara qualquer desejo de o ser. Prezava a sua solidão quase tanto como a sua inconfundível inteligência, mesmo que mais ninguém – e isso incluía o seu pai – o fizesse.

Nunca sentira necessidade de se aliar a outros para obter o que queria, nem tirava realmente prazer do convívio social. Por isso, os outros Slytherins consideravam-no um estranho, como se o Chapéu Seleccionador se tivesse enganado.

E, contudo, poucos foram aqueles que alguma vez estiveram tão em harmonia com a equipa como Nott, porque ele sabia que o verdadeiro significado de envergar vestes verdes e prateadas nada tinha a ver com as Trevas.

* * *

**N/a:** Já era tempo de actualizar, não? x)

Pois, devo um pedido de desculpas a todos os que estão a acompanhar a fic. A verdade é que estive tão atarefada com a escola...

Espero que gostem e deixem review ^^.

Para a Fran, porque o Theo é dela (espero não ter desrespeitado muito o teu menino), e para o Daniel, porque ele pediu.


	11. Verdade Universal nº11

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verdade Universal nº11 – **_Tudo tem um preço_

No fundo, sempre quisera acreditar que havia sentimentos desinteressados no mundo, que o ser humano era livre para fazer as suas escolhas.

Como quando o pequeno Severus Snape decidiu interpor-se entre o pai, bêbedo e agressivo, e a mãe, chorosa e indefesa, e foi brutalmente espancado. Como quando o jovem Severus Snape optou pela magia negra e perdeu Lilly Evans para sempre. Como quando o adulto Severus Snape escolheu seguir Dumbledore e ficou com a vida presa por um fio. Como quando o moribundo Severus Snape ajudou a salvar o mundo e nunca ouviu uma palavra de agradecimento – excepto após a sua morte.

Afinal, tudo tem um preço. Até as escolhas.

* * *

**N/a: **Penúltima drabble, espero que tenham gostado ^^

Btw, agradecia se sugerissem algum Slytherin para a drabble final, estou um pouco indecisa x)

:*


	12. Verdade Universal nº12

**Verdades Universais**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_**Verdade Universal nº12 – **_Há uma altura para tudo_

Muitos dizem que a principal característica de um Slytherin é não olhar a meios para atingir os fins. E, contudo, a conduta de Salazar Slytherin mostrou que mais importante ainda era a capacidade de saber quando agir. Saber quando atacar, saber quando insistir, saber quando fugir.

Salazar soube quando era altura de se aliar a três outros poderosos feiticeiros. Soube quando era o momento de virar costas a um combate que estava, à partida, perdido. E soube também que ainda não era tempo de perpetrar a sua vingança - ainda que ele nunca chegasse a ter esse prazer.

* * *

**N/a:** E pronto, a drabble collection chegou ao fim. Tenho pena de terminar este projecto, que tanta satisfação me foi dando ao longo do tempo. Agradeço, desde já, a todos aqueles que leram/favoritaram/comentaram, significou muito para mim (L).

Espero que tenham gostado desta última drabble e que, se tiverem curiosidade, dêem uma vista de olhos aos meus outros projectos já postados e aos que estão para vir.

Até sempre


End file.
